


Here's My Body To Use

by yaseanne



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacles, Xeno, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/pseuds/yaseanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Agents and a tentacled creature, alone in the building. Yeah, I wonder how this one will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's My Body To Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_piano_keys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_piano_keys/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Black_piano_keys! I'd been staring at that request for weeks, trying to get people to write it. Now here we are...
> 
> Thank you to the indomitable Lan for the beta!

He wakes to something touching his ankles. Slowly, Jay becomes aware of being naked and held securely - no, tied - in a tangle of thick, smooth ropes. They criss-cross his chest, wind around his legs and wrists and cover his eyes; he’s spreadeagled, suspended in mid-air. 

“All right, go on,” a voice says, and he shakes his head in confusion. Go on with what? he thinks. Then something warm touches his thighs and slithers up, stroking his cheeks. He struggles violently, trying to get away. The rope across his eyes falls off, and he opens them, blinking into bright light. The room - the customs hub at the base - is nearly deserted; only Agent Kay stands down on the floor in front of him, his face grim. Whatever is holding Jay up is holding him _high_. He looks down, and screams.

“Easy, Jay,” his partner says.

They’re easily as thick as two fingers, and dark green. _Tentacles_ , his mind says, _they’re fucking tentacles_. He struggles harder, but the ropes - tentacles - don’t give. Something behind him gurgles, and the tentacle that’s nudging his cheeks slips between them and rubs against his opening.

“What the fuck?” Jay shouts. “Kay, get me the fuck out of here - shoot that thing!”

Kay sighs. “I’m sorry.” He doesn’t look sorry. “This is how it has to be.”

The tentacle is entering him slowly, and Jay cringes. It’s rubbing against the skin of his hole and it’s too big, too rough despite its smooth surface. He squirms again, tilting his hips forward, away from the intruder. The tentacles around his torso tighten, maybe in warning, and the one in his ass pushes in farther. It widens quickly, painfully, and he curses and winces, and then something warm and liquid spreads inside his ass and he goes limp. Warmth suffuses his body. Every single one of his cells is on fire, in a good way. He can feel his cock harden.

“Oh,” he says eloquently. The tentacle is no longer uncomfortable but fills him perfectly, pushing in easily. Pleasure explodes inside him when it touches his prostate, but it keeps going. Vaguely, he wonders how far it will go, but the thought doesn’t worry him, and eventually it stops. It pulses softly, spreading more warmth, and there’s a second tentacle at his hole, pressing against the first.

“Fuck,” he pants. Below him, Kay is looking at them critically.

“Just relax,” he says.

“Oh fuck _you_ ,” Jay manages. He feels like he’s floating, like the pleasure is the only thing connecting him to his body. The sensation of two tentacles inside him is overwhelming; they’re dragging against each other and moving arrhythmically. They’re squeezed so tightly inside him that they’re rubbing against his prostate nearly constantly, and it’s driving him insane. He twitches inside his bonds in blind need, trying to get some kind of friction against his cock.

“Oh come on, somebody touch me,” he says, but the creature holding him can’t seem to understand him, and Kay is still eying them like a particularly interesting specimen. In the end it doesn’t matter: when the tentacles pick up speed he comes untouched, jerking helplessly in the creature’s grip. He rides it out, an endless wave of pleasure and sensation, and feels the tentacles press in simultaneously and release more liquid inside him as the creature growls softly.

“All right, Jay,” Kay suddenly says. Jay opens his eyes. His partner is holding up a familiar small cylinder.

“No, wait-” is all he can say before he’s blinded by red light.

—-

By the time they get there, the building has emptied. At the customs terminal, a lone visitor is tapping against the vending machine. It’s just under ten feet tall and reminds Jay of the monster from _Alien_ , only with less teeth and more tentacles. It’s also green.

“It’s a Squeegeian,” says Kay. His face is pale. “And it’s in its fertilization phase.”

“Words, Kay,” Jay reminds him. “You’ve gotta explain things.”

Kay turns to him. “If it doesn’t complete its mating cycle within the next two hours, its enzymes will turn it into a bomb that could wipe out this whole planet.”

Now Jay can feel himself pale too. “Is there a Mrs. Squeegeian?”

“They don’t usually leave their home planet, so I’d say no. This one was brought here as a weapon.”

They both look at the Squeegeian. It waves a tentacle. When Jay turns to look at his partner, he knows exactly what’s going to come next.

“Uh-hm. No way,” he says.

“The entire planet,” Kay reiterates.

“I am not mating with that,” Jay says firmly.

Kay looks contemplative all of a sudden. “The secretions of a Squeegeian have been compared to a combination of aphrodisiacs and THC.”

“Listen to yourself, man,” Jay says. “ _Secretions_.”

“No, you listen,” Kay says, determined. “It’s you or me, and I’m the only one who knows how to treat it when it’s done.”

“What, it needs a rub-down or something?”

“Or something. Do you know the Tallah of the Squeegeians?” Kay has his teacher face on.

“I didn’t even understand what you just said.”

“It’s their religious tract on reproductive acts. When they’ve finished mating, it needs to be recited to them. The entire ten pages.”

“Shit,” Jay says. He grits his teeth. If he’d known how this day would go, he never would have gotten up. He’d have picked a nice, simple assignment that put him at the opposite end of the city and let someone else save the planet.

“Two hours,” Kay reminds him.

“And we can’t find someone else in those two hours?” _The mail guy_ , he thinks. _The security boys at the doors_. For someone out there this must be a wet dream.

Kay gives him a slightly shifty look. “We should start as soon as possible - the recitation takes time.”

“Okay!” He starts to tug off his shirt. “Okay, but you better flashything me. I never want to remember this.”

Kay nods.

“Ready?” he asks, and Jay walks forward to the multi-limbed creature.

“Let’s get this over with.”

—

When he comes to, his body feels limp. Someone - no, some _thing_ is fucking him, two objects thrusting into his ass in counterpoint. He flails weakly.

“You’re doing good,” Kay says and Jay moans. He feels - he feels extraordinary, like he’s riding the best high he’s ever had, and pleasure is exploding in little sparks every time the things in his ass pass his sweet spot. He feels stuffed, like he’s had too much to eat.

“Not you,” Kay says, incongruously. “But you’re doing fine too, Jay.” There’s a burbling sound from behind him, and the objects in his ass still. They seem to come inside him for a long, long time. When he cranes his head down, his stomach bulges slightly.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpers. The objects - _tentacles?_ \- take up their rhythm again, each thrust accompanied by wet sounds.

“Another ten times should do it.” Kay’s voice seems to come from a distance. Red light surrounds him.


End file.
